


Now

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 5 Years [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19552126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Now

Bela walked out onto the old porch when she heard the Impala approach. She had a throw wrapped around her, and when the headlights shined on her, the boys’ hearts clenched. Chewing on her lip, she watched as they each slide out, and made their way towards her. Her heart ached, still loving the Winchester men with everything in her. However, she knew that ship was long gone. “Sam. Dean.” She spoke softly.

“Cut the shit. We’re here to help find my son.” Dean snarled, fists clenched as he fought to control his anger. “So let’s get inside this shithole, and get to work.” He pointed towards the cracked wooden door.

Her eyes fell, filling with tears. Dean’s temper was nothing new, and she had expected this to happen. Nodding, she silently turned and led them into the little cabin. It had seen much better days, but she was trying her best to stay under the radar. Once they were all in, she shut the door gently.

Dean was looking down at everything that covered the coffee table. Reaching down, his face softened as he lifted a grinning picture of his son. His chest clenched. “That was his fourth birthday party.” Bela told him, knowing the picture he had picked up to look at.

He looked at her, eyes full of pain and hatred. “Just tell me what I need to know to find him.” He replied firmly.

Bela nodded, moving to kneel near the same coffee table. “This is a map of the area. This is where I was.” She tapped a red ‘x’. “These other markings are possible areas where they have Caleb.” She pointed to the red circles. “There was no way I could cover all that area alone.” She added, sitting back on her ankles.

“We will be having a very long talk after this, Bela.” Dean told her. “We’ll start at the ones closest to where they had you. Did they say anything that might give you any clues?”

“Or why they would have taken you two?” Sam chimed in, wondering what the motive was to kidnap Bela and Caleb.

It was going to be a difficult time working with them, but she had to. For her son. “They weren’t human, I do know that.” She told them. “But it was too dark for me to really see anything that would give anything away.” Bela sighed, feeling useless. “As for why they took us? I’m one of the last ones left alive that’s connected to the Winchesters.” She looked at Sam. “They have no idea about Caleb, as far as I know.”

Dean nodded, licking his lips slowly, like he did when he was thinking. “That doesn’t tell us much. There’s no telling who took you. There’s so many sonsabitches out there that want our heads.” He shook his head, eyes still on the map as he looked it over. “We’ll have to take something of everything. Be as prepared as we can.” He looked to Sam. “No splitting up.”

“I agree.” He nodded in return. “The last thing we need is getting hurt enough that one of us is out of commission to find him.” Sam wanted to be as smart as he could about this. “It’s getting dark out, it’s up to you if you think we should start tonight, or first thing in the morning.”

“Now.” Dean answered without hesitation. 


End file.
